Happy Valentine Night
by Yosuga Kamino
Summary: Take place after the event of S.A. Morley's "Neophyte Romancers". After a long day of making the perfect Valentine gift for Samus, Rundas finds a note from her taped onto the door of his quarters, telling him that she has another gift for him in her gunship. Runmus Rundas x Samus pairing!


**Happy Valentine Night**

****Hi guys! This is Vocaloid and I'm a huge fan of RigelGlyth's (now known as S. A. Morley) Samus x Rundas fanfics. The fanfic, **_**Neophyte Romancers**_**, was a birthday gift to me last summer. **_**Neophyte Romancers**_** is when Rundas wants to make a gift for Samus on Valentine's Day. And with her super kind permission, she let me use her title as a prequel to what I'm writing. **

**The title is called **_**Happy Valentine Night **_**and it takes place after the events of **_**Neophyte Romancers. **_**With Valentine's Day still going on, Samus invites Rundas to her gunship for another Valentine gift she has in store for her Phrygisian lover…**

**Since RigelGlyth (S. A. Morley) is not used to reading extreme lemons fanfics, I decided to water this lemon down so that she can read it…as goes to you guys as well if you don't like extreme lemons….in which I'm…well…not pretty good at, but I'll do my best!**

**Sadly there's not many Runmus (pairing name for Rundas x Samus! Lol!), so I'm gonna attempt this one! **

**Have fun reading!**

It's already around 8:00 p.m. and Valentine's Day is still going on around the GFS Olympus.  
I can still feel the warmth of Samus' lips against mine when we kissed. It felt so good being closed to her.

Ghor told me that he's taking Gandrayda out for a date in his homeworld. I hope he'll do fine on his first date because with a girl like Gandrayda, she can be demanding. _Really _demanding.

After a long day of finding and making a perfect gift for Samus, I went back to my quarters.  
Before I even open the door, I saw a note taped against it:

_Rundas,_

I have another Valentine gift that I want to give you.  
This one is really special, so come visit my gunship to receive it.

_Samus_

I thought to myself, _I_ _wonder what it is_.  
I went to the docking bay to find Samus' ship. The small circular platform that leads up to her ship automatically slides down for me. I boarded on it and it raises me up.

The interior of the ship was cooled and dark. I highly admired the coolness, but the darkness? Uhhh…

"Samus?" I called out her name. No answer.  
"I came here to receive my present. Where are you?" I began to freak out a little bit.

Few minutes have passed and still no answer._ I think I should get back to my quarters, _I thought to myself as I turned back.  
Then all of a sudden, a dark silhouette ran into me, crashing its lips onto mine wildly.

My eyes filled with shock and I could see who the mystery person was.

"Samus?"

I got a better look at Samus. She was wearing a black silk nightgown and her hair wasn't tied up to a ponytail like usual; it was down, long, and flowing like waterfall. She looked stunning and gorgeous with it, as for her nightgown…dang girl! My internal temperature rises and my face turned beet red at her beauty with that dress on. She removed her lips from mine and looked at me.

"Rundas…" she said in a lustful tone.  
"Samus." I responded nervously.

"I…I came to get my present. What is it?"

"This IS your present: I want you…"

I couldn't believe what she had just said. She wanted me? What does she mean by that?

She sinks her lips onto mine again; this time, more passionate than before. I could feel her tongue reaching onto my mouth, desperately wanting to explore my mouth with it. So I open up my mouth for her to knock herself out. I let out a soft moan when her warm tongue dances inside of it. I, too, did the same thing; both of our mouths are now wrestling one another. We stood like this for few minutes, feeling each other's warmth through our mouths and bodies.

I broke the kiss and stared at her.  
"What are you going to do, Samus?" I asked her, "Is this your Valentine gift for me?"  
Samus nodded, "This _IS_ Valentine's Day. I wanted to make this night special to you. Something we can share…together."

She began to remove the straps of her silk nightgown and it slid off fast from her body, leaving her completely naked. My internal temperature skyrocketed in seconds, and I began to sweat my butt off! Never have I ever saw Samus with such a stunning, gorgeous body. I looked up and down at her; her creamy white skin, down to her huge…ahem…breasts to her slim stomach and inner thighs. Little did I know, I felt something rising up from my lower region.

_Oh no…_ I thought to myself.  
_Crap! It can't be!_

I'm feeling something intense coming from the lower part of my body: a hard on.  
I shut my eyes as tight as I can.  
_Ah! I know! I can try to think of something else, I heard that it usually works for most guys._

I tried and tried but it doesn't work for me! _Aw, c'mon!_

"What are you thinking about, Rundas?" Samus said to me.  
"Uhh! I…uh…heh heh…"  
"Thinking of something else is not gonna help."

Samus grabbed my hands and placed them onto her soft naked torso. I quietly yelped when she did that. Next, she moved them onto her breasts.

"You can touch me." said Samus.  
I sweat nervously.  
"Don't you hesitate Rundas, can't you show me how much you love me?"

I moved my hands and lather her breasts. She gasps at the cold touch, which makes me feel more aroused. I stopped massaging her, and wrap my arms around her body and lifting her up. I pushed her against the wall.

"If you want it, you got it." I whispered in her ear.  
Samus nodded, "Do whatever you want to me."  
I smiled and began to strip down all of my armor, leaving me with just my finely ripped body. Samus ran her fingers up and down my well-toned chest. I let out a small moan when she touches me. What is this that I'm feeling? I've never felt anything thing pleasurable before. Is this how a couple shows how much they love each other? Well, I'm gonna give all I got to Samus; the love of my life.

I crashed my lips onto hers, our tongues dancing wildly inside our mouths. Samus began to moan a bit louder. My arms traveled all over her body, leaving cold traces onto her. Then, the both of us moved onto her bed and crashed onto it.

I was on top of her; I didn't want to crush my girlfriend's body since the fact that I'm twice her size. So I lift her up and we switch places.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to crush you." I whispered.  
"It's alright."  
Thus, the romance begins.

With the essence of desire taking over me, and without even thinking, I kissed her passionately on her lips. Then I trailed them down to her shoulders. I let my hands wander all over the places of her body no one has dare to touch or seen. Samus let out small squeals from the cold touches. I wanted her and her body. I needed her. I…wanna love her tonight.

It's her turn now; she kissed my neck and throat wildly and down to my chest. I moaned when she kisses me. She lathered her hands all over my muscular body and down to grab my…well, they call it, "manhood". I gasped when she stroked me all over. I could feel something cold and wet dripping out of it.

"Nngh…Samus…" I moaned, "Please…st- stop."  
"Kiss me again," she replied, "then I'll stop."

I gently grabbed the back of Samus' head with my shaking hands, and pushed her down to kiss me. Our tongues twirling again with passion, and she released her hold from my lower region. Then, I grabbed her, and the two of us rolled over on her bed with her lying down while I was on top of her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I know I'm bigger than you but I don't wanna cru—", she cut me off by placing her lips onto mine.  
"Do whatever you want to me…" she said to me breathlessly, "I loved you and I want you to show me what you got. I want this, Rundas."

I nodded and kissed her. I kissed down to her chest, and taste her huge breasts. She arched her back violently and screamed from the intense pleasure. I got up and stared at her.  
"I'm sorry!" I told her, "Did that hurt?"  
"No, I was screaming because it felt so good…don't apologized…keep going. You're really good at this, even for a Phrygisian."  
I smirked and continued.

She closed her eyes with pleasure as I suck and caressed my lips onto her hard nipples. Then I ran my tongue all over it, leaving tons of cold drool on it. As for her other breast, I used my hand to massage it gently, running my claw over her tip giving my lover a little something she's never felt before. Samus ran her fingers over my head and pushing me deeper inside her breast. She began to pant and moan loudly. Her beautiful velvety noises were like music to my ears. I felt her legs wrapping tightly around my huge waist, rubbing her soft thighs up and down.

I stopped licking and massaging her and stare at her again. I noticed that, even though my body is cold and she's warm, she is sweating like crazy…or is it?  
It turns out that the 'sweat' came from me! It wasn't even sweat at all; it was the ice frost from all over my body, dripped down onto my lover. It was her body heat that made me feel aroused and melt a little, but I didn't care. All what matters right now is that we're spending our evening together, all snuggled on the bed, expressing our passion to each other through our bodies.

Her breathing was heavy and I can smell the strong scent of lust in the gunship.

"How are you feeling?" I told her.  
She couldn't speak because of the pleasure I am giving to her.  
I slide down to her body and parted her legs. Samus arched her back once more and whimpered from what I'm about to do to her.  
"Shh…relax…I'll go easy on you for this one." I hushed her with a gentle kiss.  
She smiled, "I love you so much, Rundas."  
"I love you more…" I laughed softly as I kissed her stomach. Slowly, and gently, I slid inside of her. Samus tensed up and dugged her nails onto my back which, even for a Phrygisian, hurts a lot. She pulled away from me and gritted her teeth; there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Samus!" I said to her as I wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I'm sorry it hurts you."  
I gently place soft feathery kisses onto her cheeks, and slowly made my way onto her chest. I rubbed her soft back as well.

"Keep going." She whispered to me, smiling.  
I nodded and continued to sink myself inside of her, I could feel cold liquid seeping out of my throbbing self each time I thrust in and out, our climax peaking as I move harder, faster, and rougher.  
We are having the best night of our lives, even for a bounty hunter like me and Samus.

**********

Hours had passed and here we are; all tangled up in the bed sheets, wet all over, and trying to catch our breaths after a long night of making love with each other. I grabbed my beautiful lover, holding her tight as I snuggle her softly. I ran my claws through her soaking wet hair. Samus wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face onto my chest. This was the best moment I ever had with her, we're no longer virgins; we have shared a strong, passionate bond and become one with each other. I laid on my back with Samus on top of me.

"I have been bounty hunting for years to come, and had kept trophies I successfully I captured in my career." I whispered to her as I ran my claws up and down her thighs, "and you're the best one that I ever got. A night with you has left me spent, Samus."  
She chuckled and kissed me again. We kissed wildly and slowly rolling over the bed back and forth. Samus pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Ready for round two?" I let out a smirk.  
"Not tonight…" she whispered with her eyes closed, "Maybe…s-some other nights. When…when we're alone…together…"  
I smiled and caressed my lover's cheeks passionately.  
"I love you, Samus." I told her, "Ever since I first met you Olympus, and saved you from the Space Pirates and Meta Ridley."  
She smiled, "You're like my knight in shining armor; always there for his princess wherever and whenever she needed him. I love you too."  
I placed my strong arms around her, staring into her very soul.

"So, do you like your Valentine gift?" she asked.  
"You know the answer already," I smirked, "Heck yeah I do!"

She smiled and yawned. She must've been really exhausted from the long night of passion.  
She kissed me one more time and buried her face onto my neck.

In a split second, she fell asleep.

I stared at her and massage her naked back and my other hand stroking her wet hair.  
_You'll always be in my heart, love.  
This is the best moment in my life that I ever had with you.  
You were my very first and I'll never forget it._

I leaned my head back and I let the essence of sleep washed over me, holding my dearest Samus close to me.

_Happy Valentine night, Samus._

_

****That's it guys, I hope y'all like this cute Runmus fic!  
As for you S.A. Morley, I hope you like it too…I apologized if it's a bit too much. D:**

Please review! :D  
No flames please…flames make me sad.


End file.
